


True Love's Kiss

by MEOW_I_am_a_cat (orphan_account)



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MEOW_I_am_a_cat





	True Love's Kiss

"JUST KISS HER!" the tiny fairies shouted.

Prince Philip, alarmed by the fairies' aggressiveness, gently pressed his lips against Aurora's.

Maleficent watched from her place behind the screen. _Yes... Perhaps Diaval was right. Perhaps there is such a thing as true love's kiss._ The so-called "witch" began to believe that maybe this prince was Aurora's true love. The princess would awake and spend the rest of her life with her fairy godmother in the moors. Maleficent waited with bated breath for the girl who had somehow stolen her heart to wake. But she did not.

"No..." Maleficent whispered. She turned to Diaval. "I told you. There's no such thing as true love's kiss. It's just a lie."

"Maybe it just takes a while," the raven suggested. "The curse might not be broken instantaneously. We could wait just another minute. Maybe it worked." He, too, had grown fond of the girl. One might even say he loved her in a way. Just as Maleficent wished Aurora would wake, so did he.

"No. We're leaving. As soon as those idiotic fairies get out, we do, too."

The pair turned their attention back to Philip and the fairies.

"But... But... True love's kiss!" Thistletwit exclaimed. "You're her true love's kiss!"

"I'm sorry," the prince apologized, "but it seems that I'm not. I do hope that you find the real one. Now, I must speak with King Stefan. It is what I came here for." Philip meekly exited the room.

"I suppose we must see the king, too, and inform him that his daughter is still asleep," Knotgrass decided. The three fairies followed the prince out.

Maleficent stepped into the general area of the princess's bedroom. She took one last look at the only person she had ever truly loved before she would return to the moors. She cast her eyes downward and turned to the door, following suit of the prince and the fairies.

"Come, Diaval," she instructed when she reached the door. Her companion had not moved. "It's not use waiting any longer. We've stayed long enough." Maleficent stepped into the hall.

Diaval began to head straight out the room, but stopped halfway. A crazy idea had come to him. He stepped up to Aurora's bedside and gazed down at the sleeping girl.

Maleficent turned back to look at him. "Diaval, what is taking so –" She stopped mid-sentence and watched as Diaval slowly leaned down until his face was inches away from the princess's.

The kiss was quick. A simple peck on her lips. Nothing like Philip's prolonged, lengthy kiss. He pulled away within a second. But it was long enough. Aurora's eyes flickered open. She glanced around the room, her eyes landing on Maleficent.

"Fairy godmother!" she shouted.

A grin spread across Maleficent's face. "Beastie."

"But.. who...?"

"Who woke you?" Aurora nodded. "You can thank Diaval for that."

Aurora quickly spun her head around to face Diaval. The raven extended his hand to help her up.

"Thank you," she said, taking his hand.

"So, will you be coming back with us?" he asked.

Aurora looked between the two people who had been the best family she had ever had.

"Of course!" She suddenly wrapped her arms around Diaval, who reacted first with surprise, but then with compassion, returning the hug.

 


End file.
